Durotar All-quest Guide
First Steps Welcome to the guide. It will try to take you through all Durotar quests, in a way I find to be optimal. Welcome to The Den You start out at The Den. Talk to to get . Tun it in at . Accept . Boared Yet? Head east to leave The Den, then north off the road. You will soon start seeing s. Kill 10 of them to accomplish . First Trial Walk to and accept . Head south from and find . Kill him and loot to finish the quest. Walk back to and turn in . Accept . Head back to The Den. Village Tour Turn in at and accept . Also turn in . Accept your class quest. Go deep into the den and find a vendor. Sell junk. Go to your class trainer, turn in the quest and learn new skills. Unless your class is Warlock, get from . * If you're a Warlock, get from . Grab from and from . Cleansing the Valley Head north from and look for glowing fruit in the cactus trees. Right-click them to get s for . Head west until you start seeing s. Kill them while moving north and loot their tails for . If you see peons sleeping around (with Zzz over their head), walk over to them and use you will find in your backpack. You have to wake up 5 of them for . Once you have 10 s, head north to the cave you see on your map. Close to its entrance you should find s. Kill 12 of them (or until you have 6 s if you're a Warlock). When you're done, head back to The Den. Growing stronger Turn in to and get . Turn in to . Sell junk at the vendor near him. Turn in to . Visit your class trainer and get new skills. * If you're a Shaman, get from . * If you're a Priest, get from . * If you're a Warlock, turn in to . Get the follow-up. Turn in to . Accept . Claustrophobia Head to Burning Blade Coven (the cave north of Valley of Trials). Fight your way inside and keep going until you reach a three-way intersection. First take the middle path. Go a few steps forward and you should see glowing in the dark. Pick it up and go back to the intersection. This time go on the right path (the one going to the north). When you reach the end of it, you'll find . Kill him and loot . * If you're a Shaman, check to see if you have 2 x Felstalker Hooves in your backpack for . If you don't, head back and kill more s. Hearth back to The Den (right-click the in your backpack). Going Out Sell junk. Visit and turn in . Accept . * If you're a Shaman, turn in to . Get the follow-up and do it (head south of The Den to find Hidden Path, you'll find Spirit Rock at its end). Go to and turn in . Continue on the road east until you leave the starting area. Discovering Durotar Small Detour As soon as you leave Valley of Trials, you'll come to an intersection, with standing next to it. Talk to him and accept . Take the path going south-east for a quick visit to Sen'jin Village. When you arrive, turn in to . Accept from him. Also accept from . You can use this opportunity to learn Herbalism, Alchemy if you want, or find a bit to the south-west of Sen'jin Village and train Fishing. * If you're a Mage, you should grind on scorpids and boars around Sen'jin Village until you're level 6 and train skills at . The Road to Razor Hill Head north-west from Sen'jin Village until you reach the road going north. Follow it towards Razor Hill. If you are less than 2400 XP into level 5 (or 2100 if you're a Priest) start killing boars and scorpids on your way, until you reach that quota. You want to ding level 6 after you turn in quests in Razor Hill. Once you arrive, turn in to . Don't take yet, as you need to be much higher level to complete it. Head to the inn and turn in at . Make the inn your home and sell junk. * If you're a Priest, you should complete at and accept . Find , heal her and use Power Word: Fortitude on her. Return to and turn in the quest. Unless you're a Mage, visit your class trainer to learn new skills. You can also learn Mining, Engineering, Blacksmithing and First Aid in Razor Hill. When you're done, head to and grab . Also, take the exit west from Razor Hill and climb the hill on your right to get to the guard tower is in and get . Assault Leave Razor Hill on the south gate and head south-east to Tiragarde Keep. Start killing your way to the main building, the one with a staircase in front. Kill s and s for . Some of them will drop that you need for . Don't worry about meeting any quota yet. Once you are inside the building, carefully fight your way up the stairs. Once you pass a porch, look to your left. There is a small slope going up into the room is in. Kill everyone in the room, except Benedict and his bodyguard. Once you're at full health and mana, brace yourself and attack. A healing potion could provide useful. Once is dead, loot from him. Leave the room and go forward, then climb some stairs. You'll come to a terrace, with Benedict's Chest lying on the ground. Open it and receive . Right-click the envelope to start . Fight your way down the stairs and out of the building. Kill Kul Tiras guys until you finish and . When you're done, head back to Razor Hill.